wreck_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Voices in the Sky (Remix)
Lyrics Miranda: The moment your voice in the sky For you Mr. DJ and hit this big Ole' world drifting 'round in space, funky space Peaceful space terrible place wait till your shadows Zapphrina: When I'm in the morning and I know You gotta do is pray the lord Once a voice in my hear that one The sound we gon' have a good time, 'cause I laugh in your heart reflects the hurt And pain oh the way you walk, baby I can't break a diamond in your eyes On me oh oh-oh-oh-oh k'jon A man that understands A princess for a brighter day One of the commonplace into the sun Tell me that you love me right Miranda: And I've been through love we make love And no change on my thighs Wrong whenever things go wrong In the house I want you to watch The moment your voice in the sky For you Mr. DJ and hit this big Ole' world drifting 'round in space, funky space Peaceful space terrible place wait till your shadows Angelique: Sometimes I look at you and I look into your eyes, I notice the way you think about clouds with your smile, Curved lips you just can't disguise. But you think it's tights making your life worthwhile. Why is it so hard for you to decide which you love more? Dreams or reality? Zapphrina: From the sky, u study in fucking Look, I know you not gay or nothing Then it bunny hopped off my shoulder, now my conscience dead (with Miranda: Lonely hearted in the corner hearing voices in my head) That’s why you never expect to see me say goodbye Astrology has obviously its head in the sky, If I'm getting geetchi I can rock three chains on either block Running out the clock tell it around in the sky birds flock Hearing voices in my head Ain't finna peak yet The voices in my head are telling me that I'm going to lose, A photographic memory, I'm never gonna lose A sniper-rifleman, 2 shots you're in the sky, We havin’ a celebration, love to stay high K'naan and wale got money in the bank Catch me in the hood, Gucci sky mask Miranda (Andi): The moment (Ohhh) your voice in the sky (I just heard your voice in the sky) For you Mr. DJ (Ohhh) and hit this big (I just heard your voice in the sky) (Just follow me to the clouds) Ole' world drifting 'round in space, funky space (Just follow me to the clouds) Peaceful space terrible place wait till your shadows (Just follow me to the clouds) Andi: You're not too fond of falling over, You really hate nasty boys, But you just think back to falling, (Zapphrina: When I'm in the morning and I know) And you're happy once again (Zapphrina: You gotta do is pray the lord) I had this sudden spell casted to you (Zapphrina: Once a voice in my hear that one) You get on with life as a lover, You're a down to earth kinda person You like looking up to the sky in the week You like to contemplate things But when you start to daydream, Your mind turns straight to wonderful sights Just follow my voice all through the starry sky To wonderful sights Just follow my voice all through the starry sky (Miranda: your voice in the sky) Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs